


Memories

by InfinityIllusion



Series: Halloween Treats [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure I can count the pensive as a character, Pensive, Unicorn blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: Maybe there are many differences between the silvery blood that stained the Forbidden Forest's floor in his first year and the stuff floating in a pensive.  Maybe there aren't.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Memories
> 
> So basically after seeing the first movie, I thought that the silvery hand soap my mom had in all the bathrooms was like the unicorn blood, since it had a similar consistency (point of fact, this did not freak me out I just thought it was cool, because shinies). And then the fifth movie came out and the parallel came back.
> 
> Which is how you get this.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The first time Harry sees the memories swirl in the stone basin, he’s halfway through a thought that someone is impersonating Albus Dumbledore because apparently there’s some kind of unicorn blood mixed with an unknown liquid potion in his cupboard.  And considering how Dumbledore said Quirrel would have a "cursed life" after drinking the stuff, Harry doesn't think Dumbledore would have any of it in his room.

(But stranger things have happened.)  
  
Then he notices how the light plays off the strands of silver, thin filaments that swirl in something bluer than water, rather than clumping and sticking, as the blood did to the grass and underbrush in the Forest. He’s learned enough from Potions to know that whatever is in there is probably different from the stuff that Quirrel drank back in Harry’s first year.  
  
It doesn’t stop him from accidentally leaning over it and brushing one of the strands.

* * *

The thought comes back to him, in what would be his seventh year, kneeling in the life blood of his former Potions teacher and collecting shining, silver drops from his wand.  
  
Severus Snape is no unicorn, and his death won’t bring a curse upon the one who killed him, but then again, maybe it will.  
  
Harry has to kill Voldemort at some point, right?  
  
(After taking a trip through Snape’s memories, a small part of Harry’s brain not numbed by all the lies and manipulations and exhaustion, revisits that thought about the memories and unicorn blood. Considering all the experiences he’s had with the pensive, maybe it wasn’t as bad a comparison as he had thought, initially.)

* * *

And I'll see you tomorrow.  When I will hopefully have more of a buffer for these.  And will probably descent into Leverage land because guess what I'm finishing watching (super late)?

Hope you like this one, spj!  (Eeeeeven though it's super short --.--;)

As always, kudos, comments, and concrit is welcome!

~Fins


End file.
